The Comblang: Ratu Bauksit dan Kisah Cintanya
by Seblak
Summary: Awalnya sih semua berasal dari Akagi, mau nyatain uneg-unegnya pada Kaga, rekannya itu. Ya kami bantuin, eh ternyata malah bantuan kami berujung pada hal yang lebih besar. Dan, mungkin inilah awal debut kami sebagai Mak Comblang... / OneShoot. Begins of The Comblang, mak comblangnya para kanmusu Naval Base.


**EAAAAA, daku kembali!**

 **yah, dengan membawa fanfiction Kancolle. serta pairing yang pastinya bikin bosen, AKKG! yeyyyy~ *tebar bunga***

 **rasanya lega banget bisa nyelesein fict yang nggak pernah direncanakan sama sekali ini,duh... ya gimana gitu rasanya.. ea... *digampar***

 **yasudahlah, tak usah berlama-lama lagi, selamat membaca! kritik dan saran juga dibutuhkan kok, mwahahaha.**

 _ **ps.**_ _daku gak ada alasan, dan gak tahu kenapa covernya itu harus Yao Ming. Au ah._

 ** _KanColle are belongs to KADOKAWA and DMM_**

* * *

 **update** **:**

 **Yak, ini dia kolom reviews! dan sekarang disini review yang ada akan dibalas, yeyyyyyyyyy. reviews kalian sungguh berarti, ai lop yu so mach al *seketika dibakar massa***

 **Guest (mari panggil yang ini Bunga)** Hahaha! sebenarnya daku yang ngetik juga ngakak sih setelah baca hasilnya. wah, bagus deh kalau Bunga ngakak guling-guling. eaaaaa. AKKG begitu populer? sama, sini juga bingung. apa karena mereka kapal-kapalan yang ada kesan tersendiri gituh? au deh. Tenryuu Tatsuta? hm... boleh juga, mungkin dicerita _The Comblang_ yang selanjutnya momen mereka sedikit-sedikit bisa dibahas. wahahahahaha. terimakasih banyak untuk reviewsnya =3=)/

 **Spica Zoe** Waks, trililit itu kan ringtonenya henpon 5 rebuan yang dijual abang-abang itu :'v daku baru _ngeh_ kalo itu nada dering kebangsaannya henpon 5 rebuan. Nagato ngomong "YESS YESSSS!" juga kayaknya daku nggak bisa bayangin :'v oke deh, terimakasih banyak untuk reviewsnya ^3^

 **Gasian Gaond** Hahahaha, terimakasih untuk tanggapannya ya mz :'v daku juga ketawa-ketawa pas baca hasil nya :'v hadoh, bener dah ah. ancur ini otak :'v

 **Tara Hoshiko** ah, _doumo_ Tara-san! EAAAAA! SENANGNYA BISA DAPAT REPIU DARI TARA-SAN! /woy/ iya, tau tuh. Akatsuki _and the Gang_ dapet uang darimana, mungkin nyolong ATM Teitoku? Wokwwokwowkwkwwowkw :v hahaha, ok. penpiktion AKKG kayaknya emang menstrem, tapi daku bakal coba bikin lagi :V makasih ya Tara-san, sekali lagi untuk repiunya '3')/

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Kancolle fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ratu Bauksit dan Kisah Cintanya**

 **.**

 **\- special tengs -**

 **delusi yang suka muncul-ilang-muncul-ilang-muncul**

 **lagu-lagu random yang selalu dipasang tanpa henti :'v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"HAAAAAA?!"

Teriakkan kencang dari mulut Hiryuu, Souryuu yang menyemburkan ramennya, serta Tenryuu yang tersedak air minumnya memenuhi suasana Rumah Makan Houshou dimalam itu. Sedangkan Akagi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu menyengir dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Gile lu ndro!" ujar Tenryuu dan menepuk meja. Sedangkan Houshou hanya memegangi pipi kanannya, tersenyum dan ber- _ara-ara._

"Sumpah, Gi! Yang bener aja!" Souryuu menggoyangkan bahu Akagi berulang kali, hendak menyadarkan Akagi yang dikiranya mabuk ini.

"Buset..." kata Hiryuu lalu menghela napas, dan bertopang dagu. Memandang Akagi yang duduk disebelahnya dalam-dalam.

Jadi... entah ada setan apa yang merasuki Akagi, tiba-tiba saja dia berkata ' _Aku ingin jujur pada kalian. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai Kaga.'_ dan membuat teman-temannya terkaget-kaget. Tumben-tumbennya Ratu Bauksit bisa berkata seperti itu, kan biasanya yang diomongin makanan melulu. Sampai tekor teman-temannya hanya untuk mentraktir dan mengisi perutnya yang tak terhingga kapasitasnya itu.

"Hehehe..." Akagi hanya menyegir, kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Lalu... kenapa gak coba nyatain perasaan aja? Sayang kalau si Kaga keburu diambil orang, kan nggak enak Gi." Tenryuu mencoba memberi saran. Dia tahu betul, kalau Akagi sakit hati, bisa menangis 7 hari 7 malam tanpa henti. Tanpa makan, tanpa minum, tanpa tidur. Belum lagi dia suka teriak-teriak sendiri dan nonjok orang tiba-tiba kalau lagi stress... Waduh! Bisa-bisa semua _kanmusu_ jadi samsak tinju!

"Malu, Ten. Malu berat," ucap Akagi. "Dan lagipula kan tau, Kaga itu nggak gampang ditaklukin."

"Iya juga sih..." Hiryuu memasang pose berpikir. Ada sedikit terbesit rasa senang didalam hatinya ketika mengetahui Akagi merasakan jatuh cinta... akhirnya dia bisa mencintai seseorang selain makanan.

"Ya terus gimana dong?" ujar Souryuu tak sabaran. Ia jadi seneng banget, kali ini jadi mak comblang buat temennya.

Semuanya pun berpikir, Akagi menunggu pendapat teman-temannya sambil sesekali menyedot jus yang dipesannya tadi. Sementara Houshou yang dari tadi terdiam karena mengelap meja, tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Enaknya ya, masa muda itu." kata Houshou lalu tersenyum, masih sibuk mengelap meja terakhir.

"Houshou-san bisa saja... masa muda kami tidak ada yang enak kok, sama-sama susah dengan masa muda Houshou-san dulu." kata Tenryuu dengan enteng dan kembali menyengir, Houshou tertawa dan berjalan menuju kearah _kanmusu_ yanglangganan makan malam di warung makannya ini.

"Akagi-chan dilanda cinta ya? Lucu sekali..." katanya lagi, lalu mengelus kepala Akagi dengan lembut. Lalu duduk dikursi yang tak jauh dari empat _kanmusu_ itu.

"Ah, apa Houshou-san dulu pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti Akagi?" kata Souryuu dengan semangat, langsung ketiga temannya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Houshou pun tertawa geli.

"Tentu... aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama." ujar Houshou, dan entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa? Dengan siapa, Houshou-san?!" kata Souryuu dengan semangat. Hiryuu pun menggetoknya dan menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Amagi." kata Houshou.

"Oh— Eh?! Kakaknya Akagi?!" Tenryuu jadi heboh sendiri. Ternyata gak jauh-jauh dari Akagi toh.

"Ya," kata Houshou, intonasinya lebih halus dari yang sebelumnya. Entah kenapa. "Amagi, dia... orang yang sangat kucintai."

Mendengar Houshou berbicara seperti itu, keempat _kanmusu_ ini lantas terdiam. Siap-siap untuk menyimak, nampaknya pemilik warung makan ini akan segera bercerita betapa manisnya kisah cintanya di masa muda dulu.

"Dulu," Houshou memulai ceritanya, menatap keempat _kanmusu_ muda didepannya dengan penuh arti.

"Amagi hanyalah seorang yang sering makan malam disini saja, ia pelanggan yang tak pernah absen dari warung makanku setiap jam makan malam. Dia datang sendiri, duduk dibangku yang tak jauh dari tempatku membuat makanan. Waktu pertama kali datang kesannya dia orang yang pendiam, pemuram. Ia hanya melihatku memasak dengan bertopang dagu."

Akagi tentu antusias mendengar cerita ini, karena bersangkutan dengan kakaknya.

"Tapi, Amagi mulai mengajakku mengobrol. Awalnya hanya hal sepele yang dibicarakan, lama-lama kami semakin akrab dan tak pernah lepas berbagi pengalaman satu sama lain." Houshou tersenyum tipis, pipinya memerah.

"Dan pada suatu hari... dia melamarku."

Sontak semuanya langsung ternganga. Apalagi Akagi, dagunya hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Kaget, malu, panik, dan kebahagiaan bercampur menjadi satu. Saat itu aku merasa berada diambang tertinggi dalam kehidupanku. Momen yang paling berkesan ketika ia menyelipkan cincin ini di jari manisku. Aku... begitu terharu." Houshou tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, sambil mengelus cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya itu. Cincin itu tampak berkilau sekali.

"Dan aku pun mengiyakan, Amagi langsung memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Oh, mati-matian aku bertahan berlama-lama berjinjit agar bisa membalas pelukannya itu. Dia itu tinggi sekali, melebihi Akagi-chan. Mungkin Akagi-chan hanya sekupingnya." ujar Houshou dan memandang Akagi dengan dalam, lalu tertawa penuh nostalgia.

"Tapi... dia makannya tidak banyak seperti Akagi-chan." kata Houshou, dan semua yang ada disitu pun terbahak-bahak. Termasuk Akagi yang cengar-cengir saja.

"Wow... kisah cinta yang benar-benar... MEMBAKAR!" Souryuu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan badan Akagi dengan semangat. Api penuh antusias terpancar dari matanya.

"Gi! Buruan nyatain cintamu! Masa kamu nggak mau kisah cintamu sama dengan kakakmu?!" todong Souryuu dengan tidak sabaran. Tenryuu pun mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju dengan perkataan gadis berkimono hijau itu.

"Iya Gi! Kita siap deh ngebantuin! Asal jangan abisin isi dompet kita lagi!" timpal Hiryuu dengan semangat pula.

"Ya bantuin sih boleh... tapi, pikirkan perasaan orang yang berniat menyatakan cinta dong!" balas Akagi sengit. "Gengsi woy! Dikira Kaga orangnya yang gampang menerima keadaan? Enggak!"

"Jangan _negative thinking_ dulu... lagipula apa kau tak sadar? Kaga selalu memberikan perhatian yang lebih padamu, sampai makan saja kau di suapi olehnya! Padahal tergores sedikit saja pun kau tidak!" kata Tenryuu tak mau kalah.

"Dan ketika kau pulang-pulang dari ekspedisi dapat _minor damage_ saja, Kaga sudah kaget bukan kepalang. Dia saja sampai menggendongmu ke galangan kan?" Hiryuu ikut berargumen. "Macam bayi saja."

"Waktu hari ulang tahunmu juga, dia mentraktirmu makan disini sampai dompetnya terkuras habis! Gila, apa bukan itu yang namanya cinta!" sambar Souryuu. "Kalau aku jadi dia, tak sudi aku isi dompetku habis hanya karena memenuhi nafsu makanmu yang berlebihan itu!"

"Errr..." Akagi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Skak mat. Benar juga, Kaga selalu memberi perhatian yang berlebihan pada dirinya yang kadang kelewat manja itu.

"Akagi-chan..." kata Houshou pada akhirnya. "Yakinlah pada dirimu. Aku yakin Kaga akan menerima cintamu dengan sepenuh hati."

Akagi pun terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar kata-kata bijak Houshou Teguh yang baginya sangat menohok hati dan pikirannya. Merasa ada suatu hentakan dan dukungan besar baginya. Akagi pun tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan mantab. Membulatkan tekad sebesar mungkin agar cintanya tersampaikan.

"Baiklah," ujar Akagi dengan intonasi yang penuh keyakinan, mendadak Akagi jadi keren. "Akan aku lakukan."

Mendengar kata-kata Akagi, ketiga temannya dan pemilik warung makan itu tersenyum lebar, bersedia untuk membantu dengan melakukan apa yang mereka bisa lakukan. Hari pun makin larut, Akagi dan teman-temannya berpamitan dan tak lupa membayar, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Akagi membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya Kaga yang sudah tertidur duluan, dengan selimut dan beralaskan futon yang sudah terlalu sering dipakai (ya ada bau apek-apek gitu). Akagi pun menghembuskan nafas lega dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur.

Usai berganti baju, Akagi langsung menggelar futon disamping Kaga lalu dengan hati-hati merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti dirinya. Sinar rembulan menembus jendela dan memfokuskan cahayanya kepada Akagi dan Kaga. Sinar itu entah kenapa terasa begitu tenang. (ceilah bahasanya)

Akagi tak bisa tidur, masih memikirkan cerita tentang kisah cintanya si Houshou itu. Bukan, bukan berarti dia memikirkan itu agar sebagai referensi untuk pernyataan cintanya nanti kepada gadis berwajah datar yang tidur pulas disampingnya ini. Ia sekarang sedang memikirkan Houshou, wanita pemilik warung makan malam itu. Lebih tepatnya, memikirkan perasaan Houshou.

" _Sayang sekali... Amagi nee-san tenggelam, meninggalkan orang yang begitu dicintainya._ " batin Akagi. " _Hati Houshou-san pasti remuk sekali._ "

" _Amagi nee-san pasti sangat mencintai Houshou-san dengan tulus. Tapi... ia terlalu cepat pergi... padahal, aku ingin sekali berbangga momen romantis mereka jika Amagi nee-san tidak terlalu cepat tenggelam... tapi yang pasti, pasti kisah cinta mereka begitu indah... pasti..."_

Ia lemparkan pandangannya sebentar kepada Kaga yang tertidur dengan tenang itu. Ingin sekali dirinya mengelus pipi perempuan bermata tajam didepannya, mencium keningnya, memeluknya dengan kasih, serta menyayanginya dengan tulus. Ia tahu jika terkadang ia kelewat manja pada Kaga, tapi Kaga selalu menerima bagaimana pun keadaannya dan tak pernah berhenti memberi perlindungan serta perhatian yang tergolong berlebihan. Ah... bukankah itu yang namanya manis?

Akagi pun memandang keluar jendela, melihat bulan yang bersinar begitu terang.

"Ah... _Bulannya indah sekali._ " gumamnya pelan, lalu tertidur.

* * *

Hiryuu, Souryuu, dan Tenryuu tengah berkumpul dibangku taman, berbincang mengenai rencana mereka dalam membantu Akagi menyatakan cintanya pada Kaga. Berargumen satu sama lain, membuat rencana yang menghasilkan trik-trik yang berkualitas agar cinta si Ratu Bauksit bisa diterima oleh si Wajah Datar itu. Ya... kan jadi orang baik nggak ada salahnya juga.

"Jadi... sudah pada nyusun rencana?" kata Tenryuu, sesekali menjilat es krim berwarna biru yang dibelinya tadi di Cafe Mamiya.

"Sudah sih..." ujar Hiryuu, tapi tak yakin. "Tapi... apa benar rencanaku ini bakal berhasil ya?"

"Memangnya rencanamu apa?" tanya Souryuu, sambil sibuk memakan kacang.

"Yah..." gumam Hiryuu. "Hanya rencana biasa."

"Ya memang rencanamu apa?" Tenryuu menunjukkan muka bosan, dan menggigit es krim yang dari tadi dijilatnya.

"Begini..."

* * *

Kaga sedang ada tugas, ekspedisi biasa. Dan sekarang Akagi tengah malas-malasan di balkon kamar asramanya yang lebar itu. Tiduran diatas karpet sembari mengipas diri. Matahari memang sedang terik-teriknya, sih.

"Hah..." desahnya pelan. Pikirannya semrawut tentang apa Kaga menolak atau tidak. Diterima ya syukur... Nggak diterima ya... Silakan coba lagi.

"Perasaan ribet amat dah, padahal cuman nyatain cinta doang." keluhnya, matanya menatap datar lurus kedepan. Tanda bosan.

"Uhm... tapi, apa Kaga bersedia ya?" katanya lagi, pikirannya langsung menerawang keatas. Diam-diam dia berharap bahwa Kaga langsung menerimanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Semoga aja diriku beruntung, deh." Akagi pun mendengus lalu tertawa kecil, dan memilih untuk diam dan mengipas diri saja.

* * *

Tenryuu berlari sekencang-kencangnya, hendak mencari Akagi. Membuka setiap pintu kamar anak-anak _Aircraft Carrier_ dengan kasarnya. Dan ketika ia berhenti dikamar yang paling ujung dekat tangga itu, ia pun membukanya lebih kasar daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Gi!" teriaknya dengan lantang. Akagi yang masih sibuk mengipasi dirinya pun terlonjak kaget dan menengok kebelakang dengan malas.

"Apa?" kata Akagi, dengan tatapan bosannya. Manik senja miliknya menatap Tenryuu dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Lho, kok kesannya datar gitu?" Tenryuu yang menyadari ada perubahan suasana dari Akagi, langsung bertanya dan berjalan mendekati Akagi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu," kata Akagi dengan malas. "Bimbang. Perasaan gak enak, nih."

Tenryuu menghela napas lalu melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada, memandang Akagi dengan bosan. Ia sudah muak dengan sikap Akagi yang labil, padahal kemarin malam sudah bilang dengan gamblang ' _Akan aku lakukan'_. Akagi emang rese nih.

"Hei," Tenryuu menepuk pundak Akagi. "Yakin pada dirimu, kawan."

Akagi yang diberi semangat seperti itu hanya mengangguk lesu saja. Tenryuu sebenarnya juga kasihan terhadap Akagi yang begitu labil, ketika masalah cinta. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti definisi cinta, tapi untuk temannya... dia akan berjuang.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku punya suatu rencana yang bagus buatmu," kata Tenryuu lagi. "Sebenarnya bukan rencanaku sih, tapi rencana Hiryuu."

Mata Akagi membulat sempurna ketika mendengar kata-kata Tenryuu. Dia penasaran apa rencana bagus itu. Ia pun merubah posisi menjadi duduk, dan menatap Tenryuu dalam-dalam.

"Rencana bagus? Apaan?" tanya Akagi, intonasi yang begitu penasaran terlihat dengan jelas. Mendengar itu Tenryuu langsung tersenyum puas.

"Ikut aku." kata Tenryuu, menarik lengan Akagi pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

* * *

"Nah, yang dibicarakan akhirnya datang juga." Hiryuu memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya ketika melihat Akagi berjalan menuju kearahnya duduk bersama dengan Tenryuu.

"Ayo, duduk dulu sini." tawar Souryuu agar Akagi mengambil tempat kosong disebelahnya—yang semula tempat Tenryuu duduk. Akagi pun mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Souryuu, dengan ekspresi muka yang begitu serius.

"Jadi... apa rencana bagusnya?" kata Akagi tanpa basa-basi. Dirinya sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Wow, wow." Souryuu terkaget-kaget ketika Akagi langsung _to the point_.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tak sabaran?" Hiryuu menaikkan salah satu alis matanya, kaget. Akagi hanya mengangkat pundaknya saja.

"Baiklah... tak usah berlama-lama." ujar Hiryuu pada akhirnya. Lalu memberikan Akagi tatapan tajam dan penuh makna. Membuat Akagi terkesiap sebentar karena pandangan yang diberikan begitu menohok pikiran dan hatinya.

"Ajak dia menikah." Hiryuu langsung membeberkan inti dari rencananya begitu saja. Akagi langsung melotot, hatinya terguncang seketika.

"Gila!" teriak Akagi, ia pun berdiri karena begitu kaget. Memberikan tatapan tak percaya kepada para _kanmusu_ yang ada didepannya itu.

"Menikah?!" tekannya sekali lagi, dengan suara yang lebih besar. Padahal niatnya cuman menyatakan cinta dan—setidaknya— berpacaran, lah ini dikasih saran buat nikah. Buset...

"Iya, menikah." ulang Hiryuu dengan yakin, disambut dengan anggukan semangat dari Souryuu dan Tenryuu.

"Astaga..." Akagi pun kembali duduk dan memijat pelipisnya, pusing seketika. Ia tak menyangka rencana bagus itu adalah ajakan nikah. Jujur, dirinya belum siap untuk hal yang jauh seperti itu.

"Oh, Ayolah..." ujar Souryuu, berusaha membujuk. Dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahan, ia tak mau berlama-lama untuk melihat Akagi menyatakan beberapa penggalan kata manis yang tak lain adalah pernyataan cinta itu. Setidaknya itu hiburan tambahan. Soalnya jarang-jarang ada hiburan selain main UNO bareng Hiryuu, atau kagak mangkal di Warung Makan Houshou bareng Akatsuki _and the Gang_.

"Cuman ini jalan yang terbaik..." timpal Tenryuu, membujuk juga. "Kalau kau menikah dengannya, kau bisa bertemu setiap hari bukan? Bisa saling berbagi disetiap waktu bukan? Jangan bergerak terlalu lamban, Gi."

"Tapi masalah menikah, aku belum siap sama sekali." ujar Akagi, dengan suara yang lemas.

"Kenapa belum siap? Toh, dirimu sudah mempunyai perasaan yang besar terhadapnya, kan?" Hiryuu tak mau kalah. Ikutan membujuk.

"Memang," jawab Akagi. "Tapi kan... aku belum mempersiapkan segalanya, membulatkan tekad untuk hal seperti itu saja belum."

Sontak Hiryuu, Souryuu, dan Tenryuu terdiam. Mereka tahu bahwa ajakan menikah merupakan hal yang bisa dibilang 'sedikit' terburu-buru. Tapi bukankah Akagi sudah menyukai Kaga sejak lama? Dilihat dari pergerakan dan tingkahnya saja ketika Kaga berada didekatnya, sudah ketahuan. Terlalu gampang untuk ditebak.

"Tapi, dengan jalan seperti itu... kalian berdua dipersatukan dengan tali suci pernikahan yang abadi." Souryuu berusaha untuk tetap berargumen, dengan kata-kata bijak.

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi, aku saja sekarang masih gengsi dalam mengajak pacaran? Dan sekarang kalian menyarankan untuk menikah? Bisa-bisa aku gila, dong." balas Akagi sengit dengan intonasi lemasnya. Kini ia tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang, hatinya gusar.

"Tapi... apa kau tidak mau jika dirimu dan dirinya dipersatukan untuk selamanya? Ini kesempatan langka, Gi." ucap Tenryuu, dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Hatinya juga ikutan gusar.

"Dan kau betul-betul mencintainya, kan? Dengan segenap hati?" kata Hiryuu, melanjutkan kata-kata Tenryuu.

"Aku memang mencintainya dengan segenap hati, segenap jiwa raga, plus dengan segenap akal sehatku. Tapi... apa Kaga bisa menerima diriku?" Akagi seperti mencari alasan, menatap ketiga temannya itu dengan lemas.

Dan suasana pun kembali hening. Jika dilihat dari sikap Kaga yang begitu royal dan loyal, pasti ia mencintai Kastil Merah ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yang harus dipertanyakan adalah, dia melakukan hal seperti itu karena didasari cinta atau sekedar sikap keroyalan dan loyal terhadap sang pemimpin Divisi 1 saja?

"Aku yakin, Kaga pasti akan menerima dirimu." kata Souryuu memecah keheningan. Hatinya begitu yakin dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Ia berupaya menyadarkan temannya yang terlalu lama bergerak itu.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang yang penuh, dan juga perhatian. Hati kalian terhubung, begitu juga dengan pikiran kalian. Memang sifat kalian sungguh bertolak belakang, tapi itulah pelengkap. Dan juga... hal seperti itulah yang dinamakan cinta." Lanjutnya. Entah kapan dan kenapa kalimat bijak tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, apa karena cerita Houshou kemarin malam ya? Entah.

Mendengar perkataan Souryuu yang bijak itu, Akagi terkaget. Hatinya terasa didorong, merasakan adanya keyakinan. Tapi, apakah keyakinan yang ia dapat akan berlangsung lama? Tidak terhapuskan begitu saja dengan sikap pesimisnya yang muncul tiba-tiba, padahal tak di undang? Dan, tumben juga Souryuu bisa keren gitu, ajib.

"Souryuu..." desis Hiryuu. Ia juga kaget ketika rekannya berucap seperti itu, seakan-akan sifat rekannya berubah 360 derajat, **total**.

Akagi yang mendengar perkataan Souryuu itu pun bagai disengat oleh listrik berjuta-juta volt. Langsung tepat sasaran, menusuk kedalam hatinya. Ia memang sudah memendam perasaan ini sejak lama, tapi terlalu takut untuk menyatakannya. Tapi ia juga berpikir, jika ia bergerak terlalu lama... bukan berarti itu cemen?

Ah... tapi kan seseorang harus membuat keputusan penting dalam hidupnya...

"Err..." Akagi nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan langsung membuat _kanmusu_ yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan serius itu langsung penasaran mendengar kata-kata Akagi yang selanjutnya.

"Jadi... dimana aku bisa mendapatkan cincin nikahnya?" kata Akagi dengan mantab. Manik senja miliknya memandang lurus kedepan, tekadnya sudah bulat sepenuhnya. Dan dia tidak akan merubah pikirannya lagi.

Mendengar kata-kata Akagi yang tidak disangka itu, Hiryuu tersenyum lebar. Puas. Begitu juga dengan Tenryuu dan Souryuu yang mengacungkan jempol mereka didepan muka Akagi, tanda bangga.

"Kita bisa mendapatkannya dari Inazuma," kata Tenryuu tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah mengantisipasi hal ini sebelumnya."

Yang lain pun langsung menatap kearah Tenryuu dengan kaget. Rencana mereka makin matang sempurna nih...

"Wah, yang benar?" Hiryuu memasang wajah lega. Ternyata, Tenryuu sudah bertindak jauh sekali... dan itu sangat berguna. Untuk kondisi sekarang sih...

"Baiklah... kalau begitu tak usah berlama-lama lagi... Mari kita menuju kamar keempat bocah itu!" kata Tenryuu mengomando, dan berjalanlah mereka menuju asrama Divisi Penghancur 6 dengan perasaan yang terlalu sulit untuk diungkapkan.

Apalagi Akagi... hatinya terlalu sulit untuk dituliskan jika hanya dengan secarik kertas dan pulpen hitam saja. Dia butuh lebih dari itu. (?)

* * *

Mendengar irama ketukan yang sudah begitu khas ditelinga mereka, Ikazuchi tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju pintu dan segera membukakannya. Dan benar saja... sesuai dengan prediksinya.

"Ah, Tenryuu nee-san!" begitu kata Ikazuchi ketika melihat Tenryuu tengah berdiri dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Tanpa berlama-lama, Ikazuchi langsung membawa mereka, sang tamu, masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

"W-wow! Akagi-san ingin mengajak Kaga-san menikah? Keren!" kata Ikazuchi sambil bertepuk tangan, sedangkan si pelamar hanya menyegir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saja.

"Iya kan? Maka dari itu, kami kesini untuk meminta cincin dari Inazuma." ujar Tenryuu sambil mengelus kepala Ikazuchi pelan, lalu melempar pandangannya kepada Inazuma yang sedang menyesap tehnya itu.

"Oh! Cincin emas putih yang dibeli Inazuma kemarin ya! Sebentar ya, aku ambil dulu!" Ikazuchi beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju lemari pakaian bagian paling bawah, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Ini 72 karat, lho! Hebat, kan? Kami membelinya dengan penuh perjuangan. Mbak-mbak penjual cincin sempat kaget ketika kami meminta untuk dicarikan yang paling bagus." Akatsuki angkat suara, seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Ya, pastilah yang jualan kaget... wong ada anak kecil segerombolan masuk ketempat jualannya, minta cincin... yang paling mahal pula. Gila, keren amat.

"Wow..." Akagi begitu terpana ketika melihat sebuah cincin bertengger didalam kotak hitam kecil itu. Serupa dengan milik Houshou-san, tapi yang ini terlihat begitu menyilaukan dengan ornamen-ornamen yang terukir halus dipermukaannya. Benar-benar meyakinkan bahwa itu mahal.

"Wah! Kerja bagus, Divisi Penghancur 6!" Hiryuu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya didepan anak-anak itu. Yang di puji pun hanya bisa menyengir lebar saja.

"Gila... bisa banget yak, bocah-bocah beli cincin sebagus ini." Souryuu bergumam, takjub. Dan lagi, dapet biaya darimana mereka?!

"Oh iya, coba dilihat bagian belakangnya. Ada tulisan yang benar-benar romantis, _nano-desu_." kata Inazuma. Dan benar saja, ada tulisan cantik yang tengah terukir disana, berbunyi; _Untuk cintaku, Kaga._ Kata-katanya sesuai sama pesenan, cakep dah.

"Buset..." Souryuu masih berdecak kagum, dia nggak habis pikir... kok bisa banget yah bocah-bocah beli cincin di toko perhiasan? Make uang siapa? Dan tulisan yang terukir dibagian belakang ini siapa yang nyaranin? Anak jaman sekarang... ada aja kerjaannya.

"Wow... aku benar-benar bangga pada kalian, lho!" Tenryuu menepuk kepala keempat gadis kecil didepannya dengan pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Err... ngomong-ngomong," Hiryuu yang dari tadi tidak bersuara, sekarang angkat suara. "Ini... berapa harganya, ya?"

"Oh, itu? 32 Juta Yen." kata Hibiki enteng, dan sontak membuat _kanmusu_ yang tengah berdecak kagum akan keindahan cincin itu terkena serangan jantung. Mendengar harganya... mau mati rasanya...

"Yang benar?! Mahal banget!" seru Hiryuu tak percaya. "Kalian dapat uang darimana?!"

Ikazuchi hanya tertawa saja dan memamerkan senyumnya. "Ada deh... kalau masalah uang, semua bisa teratasi."

"Err... Yaudah deh, kerja bagus! Anak-anak!" Tenryuu sekali lagi membanggakan anak-anak Divisi Penghancur 6. Lalu ia menutup kotak kecil tersebut dan memberikannya pada Akagi.

"Oh iya... biasanya kalau melamar itu harus memakai bunga kan?" ucap Souryuu, memegang pelipisnya dengan jarinya.

"Ah... benar juga ya..." sahut Tenryuu, kalau masalah bunga... dia tidak mempersiapkan. Lebih tepatnya, tidak kepikiran.

"Bunga apa yang bagus ya?" Hiryuu berpikir keras. Begitu juga dengan Akagi, dia tidak tahu menahu apapun tentang bunga.

"Oh! Kita tanya sama Yamato aja!" teriak Tenryuu tiba-tiba, dia baru _ngeh_ jika Yamato kerjaannya itu ngerawat bunga sama pohon Mangga dan Pisang dikebon belakang. Kalau lagi nggak ada tugas, sih.

"Nah! Baru aja kepikiran!" ujar Akatsuki. Setiap kali dia melewati kebon, Yamato selalu ada disana. Entah itu yang menyiram, atau menanam pohon buah baru, tapi yang keseringan ditanem pohon Mangga sama Pisang doang. Sampe-sampe pohon Mangga dan pohon Pisang melimpah. Soalnya para _kanmusu_ sukanya mangga sama pisang sih... entar pas panen juga yang bagi-bagiin Fubuki sama Kongou, itu pun mereka ambil banyak duluan biar yang laen dapet kedikitan.

"Yodah, seingetku sih Yamato hari ini gak ada tugas. Yuk, langsung aja kekamar dia." ujar Hiryuu, lalu berjalanlah mereka semua yang ada dikamar itu menuju pintu. Hendak menghampiri si Penanam Kebon, Yamato.

* * *

"To! Yamato!" teriak Tenryuu dengan lantang, sembari mengedor-ngedor pintu kamar asrama _Yamato-class_ itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Iya— Oh, kalian." Yamato langsung mengeluarkan senyum ramahnya ketika melihat _kanmusu_ yang terkenal paling gahar itu beserta anak-anak Divisi Penghancur 6.

"Ada apa? Ayo, masuk dulu." kata Yamato dengan lembut, lalu masuklah mereka kedalam kamar Yamato yang luas itu.

Ketika mereka masuk, terdengarlah suara TV yang begitu keras memenuhi ruangan. Entah si Yamato dan adeknya, Musashi, yang didepan TV menonton apa. Tapi kalau dari suara sih, kayaknya lagi nonton bola.

"Nonton bola?" tanya Hiryuu dan duduk disebelah Musashi yang mengunyah kacang.

"Yoi. Jepang vs Zimbabwe, nih. Seru." jawab Musashi singkat. Matanya tengah serius memperhatikan para pemain bola itu tengah menendang dan mengoper bola.

"Jadi... ada apa, toh? Sampai kesini segala, mau apa?" tanya Yamato dengan ramah, sembari menuangkan teh hangat kedalam gelas kecil didepan Tenryuu dan Akagi. Sedangkan Souryuu dan anak-anak Divisi Penghancur 6 sibuk bermain catur sekarang. Entah caturnya dapat darimana.

"Err... mau nanya, bunga yang bagus kalau untuk melamar itu apa ya?" kata Akagi, langsung nyamber. Entah apa yang nyambet.

"Wow," Yamato agak kaget mendengar perkataan Akagi yang baginya tak wajar. "Siapa melamar siapa, nih?"

"Itu... Akagi mau melamar Kaga. Ngajak nikah." kata Tenryuu dan menggaruk pipinya, dan langsung Yamato membanting teko—untung isinya udah abis—dan Musashi yang tak sengaja menguping langsung bengek, keselek kacang.

"WOW!" Yamato berdecak kagum, menatap Akagi yang duduk didepannya dengan tidak percaya. Akagi, si jago makan itu? Mau melamar Kaga? Gila!

"Yang bener?! Keren amat lu, Gi. Langsung ngajak nikah, bukan pacaran dulu." Musashi memandang Akagi tak percaya.

"Yah... banyak hal." Akagi menyengir saja. Padahal niatnya cuman mau ngajak pacaran dulu, bukan nikah sih... tapi kalau misalnya sehabis nikah baru pacaran, boleh juga.

"Hm... kalau mau melamar, kusarankan bunga _daisy_ saja." Yamato langsung berdehem layaknya ahli tanaman. Ya tapi emang bener sih, dia kan tukang kebonnya _Kure Naval Base_ ini.

"Bunga _Daisy_?" Akagi memiringkan kepalanya. "Bunga apaan tuh?"

"Itu bunga yang nampaknya cocok denganmu. Makna lumayan bagus sih, menurutku." ujar Yamato dan menyesap tehnya.

"Emangnya... apa maknanya?" Akagi semakin penasaran. Tangannya sudah mulai gatel untuk mengambil bunga _Daisy_ dikebon belakang. Disana kan banyak bunga bagus, meskipun kebanyakan alang-alang sih...

"Kecantikan, kepolosan, keceriaan, dan simpati. Semua itu mirip dengan sifatmu kan? Hanya saja manja gak ada." kata Yamato setengah tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Err... cocok nggak ya buat Kaga?" Akagi menggaruk pipinya. Bingung.

"Hm... kalau dari sifat Kaga, bunga _Aster_ nampaknya bukan pilihan yang buruk." kata Yamato lalu mengupas apel yang berasal dari ranjang buah diatas meja.

"Maknanya?" tanya Akagi lagi.

"Kekuatan. Kaga orang yang kuat kan? Lagipula _Aster_ adalah bunga yang hampir mirip dengan _Daisy_. Sama seperti kau dan Kaga, cocok." jawab Yamato, tangannya masih sibuk mengupas apel.

"Nah, tinggal pilih yang mana tuh, Gi. Mumpung ada ahli taneman disini." ujar Tenryuu dan menepuk bahu Akagi pelan, sedangkan yang di sebut 'ahli taneman' cuman cengar-cengir aja. Merasa di puji.

"Err..." Akagi kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Masih bingung, harus pilih bunga yang mana. Tapi... kalau dua-duanya gimana?

"Kalau dua-duanya, boleh?" kata Akagi pada akhirnya.

"Hm... boleh juga sih. Nggak buruk juga." Yamato mengangguk setuju, Tenryuu juga.

"Yamato jualan bunga juga kan? Beli deh itu bunga dua, digabung. Berapa harganya?" tanya Akagi lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari kantong roknya.

"Um... 29 ribu Yen." kata Yamato, Akagi langsung loncat kaget, Tenryuu melotot. Wuanjir, mahal.

"Err..." Akagi melihat isi dompetnya, cuman ada 500 Yen. Ya kali... emangnya Yamato orang yang bisa diajak negoisasi? Enggak. Masalah makanan aja dia lebih pelit dari Akagi.

"Ten, lu ada uang berapa?" tanya Akagi, melihat Tenryuu dengan memelas. Tenryuu pun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan melihat isinya.

"Yah... Cuman ada 600 Yen doang, Gi." keluh Tenryuu. Ya elah, yang ini sebelas dua belas sama Akagi.

Yamato melihat gerak-gerik kedua _kanmusu_ didepannya dengan cermat. Kelihatan banget mereka lagi nggak ada uang, alias bokek. Gak tega, dirinya pun membuat kesempatan.

"Akagi... apa kau benar-benar serius ingin mengajak Kaga menikah?" tanya Yamato dengan serius, ingin melihat kesungguhan _kanmusu_ bermanik senja itu.

"Aku... serius. Aku sudah yakin, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku pada dirinya. Kali ini, giliran aku yang akan menopang dan melindunginya. Dia sudah terlalu berjasa untukku." Akagi memantabkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin bahwa dirimu pantas sebagai tamengnya?" tanya Yamato lagi.

Akagi terdiam sebentar, apa yang tadi itu merupakan pertanyaan atau ejekan?

"Maksudmu?" Akagi balas bertanya, dengan alis yang sedikit mengkerut.

"Maksudku, apa kau merasa bahwa dirimu benar-benar pantas untuk menjadi pelindungnya? Apa kau mempercayai dirimu sendiri, pikiranmu sendiri, dan hatimu sendiri?" ulang Yamato, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tegas.

"Yakin," kata Akagi, tak kalah tegas. "Aku yakin, **seratus** persen."

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusan yang kau buat ini?" tanya Yamato lagi, seperti menghardik. "Pernikahan itu tidak boleh disesali, Akagi."

"Aku akan selalu yakin dengan keputusanku," jawab Akagi, tak kalah sengit. "Karena ini untuk wanita yang kucintai."

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencintainya ya?" Yamato kemudian melunakkan ekspresinya.

"Ya, tentu. Aku benar-benar mencintainya." Akagi menjawab dengan keyakinan penuh.

Yamato pun tersenyum tipis, Akagi juga. Cuman Tenryuu doang sama yang laen begang-begong karena ngeliat Yamato sama Akagi adu bacot, tentang pernikahan pula. Duh...

"Oke, oke. Baiklah," Yamato menepuk pundak Akagi pelan. " _Daisy_ dan _Aster_ kan? Aku punya keduanya. Sebentar, biar aku ambilkan."

Yamato berjalan menuju pintu, sementara yang lain menunggu. 5 menit... 10 menit... 15 menit...

"Nah, ini dia." ujar Yamato sembari menutup pintu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah memegang kertas putih yang didalamnya sudah sepaket lengkap bunga _Daisy_ dan _Aster_. Warnanya manteb banget dah, merah sama biru. Ngejreng banget, mirip sama cintanya Akagi yang ngejreng itu.

"Wew..." komentar Hibiki, mata biru esnya menatap kagum bunga yang tengah dipegang Yamato. Meskipun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya...

"Cakep kan? Siapa dulu... Yamato, gitu loh!" Yamato tersenyum bangga, lalu menyerahkan bunga yang dipegangnya dengan hati-hati pada Akagi.

"To... jadi harganya beneran 29 ribu Yen, ya?" Akagi langsung memasang eskpresi lemes... padahal tadi ekspresinya keren banget pas adu bacot sama Yamato.

"Hahaha. Udah, ambil aja. Gratis." Yamato kayaknya lagi baik hati. Padahal biasanya dia kalo jualan... buset, nurunin harga aja kagak. Harus nangis darah dulu baru dikasih turunan harga, itu pun harga yang diturunin nggak jauh dari harga asli.

"Tapi, dengan satu syarat!" teriak Yamato tiba-tiba, ekspresi senang Akagi yang belom ada sedetik itu langsung berubah jadi cemberut, yang lain juga.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu dengan sepenuh hati, ok?" Yamato mengedipkan matanya, dan semua yang ada disitu pun langsung tersenyum lebar.

Sip! Persiapan selesai! Tinggal saatnya ngajak nikah!

* * *

Nah, malam pun tiba. Dan yang pasti, Kaga udah pulang daritadi sebelum malam. Akagi yakin, ketika ia membuka pintu asramanya nanti, sudah didapati Kaga tengah melipat tangan dibawah dada, siap-siap kena semprot deh lu, Gi.

Akagi pun mempercepat larinya. Nah, udah sampai dilorong _Aircraft Carrier_. Akagi buru-buru menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 dan berdiri didepan kamarnya yang tak jauh dari tangga, dan membuka pintunya.

Dan mendapati Kaga tengah melipat tangan dibawah dada.

 _Tuh, kan..._

"Darimana saja, Akagi-san?" suara datar Kaga kini berubah menjadi lebih datar, dan tentunya Akagi seketika langsung ciut.

"E-eh... anu... itu..." Akagi gelagapan. Sementara tangan kanannya ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya, menyembunyikan kotak cincin dan sebuket bunga.

"Apa kau tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tangan Kaga menunjuk jam tua di dinding belakang, _Jam 9 lewat 10..._

"J-jam... 9 lewat 10 menit... Kaga-san..." Akagi makin tambah ciut, ketika melihat ekspresi Kaga lebih datar dari yang biasanya. Dan yang pasti... lebih nggak enak di lihat dari yang biasanya...

Lalu, keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Akagi mendengar helaan napas Kaga dan ekspresi wanita pujaan hatinya melunak.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." ujar Kaga lalu membalikkan badan, berjalan menuju ruang tengah kamar mereka. Akagi pun mengelap keringatnya dan menghela napas lega, _Akhirnya..._

Sebelum Kaga sempat menoleh kearahnya lagi, Akagi dengan sigap menaruh kotak cincin di bagian bawah lemari pakaiannya dan sebuket bunga itu dia taruh di tempat tergelap yang tak jauh dari lemarinya. Soalnya penerangan kamar Akagi & Kaga rada minim, sih. Sempet komplen sama Admiral. Tapi kata Admiral dia lagi gak bisa betulin, stok lampu udah pada abis. _Naval Base_ sebelah minta banyak, katanya.

"Akagi-san sudah makan?" tanya Kaga, intonasinya pun kembali seperti semula. Dan sikap perhatiannya pun muncul. Cobaan berat buat Akagi, nih.

"Sudah, Aku sudah makan. Tadi Tenryuu yang mentraktirku makan di Warung Makan Houshou-san." jawab Akagi lalu tersenyum selebar mungkin. Padahal dia bohong... dari tadi siang belom makan, sarapan aja gak sempet. Banyak pro-kontra soalnya. Iya, pro-kontra masalah rencana ngajak nikah si Kaga.

"Baiklah." kata Kaga, dan memencet tombol _remote_ untuk menyalakan TV. Biasa, nonton tayangan ulang sinetron langganannya tiap siang, Elip. Berhubung Kaga tadi siang ada tugas ekspedisi, makanya dia nonton tayangan ulangnya. Pas bagian si Mellu ketemu sama adeknya untuk pertama kalianya, Belek, yang ngontrak dirumah kumuh itu, yang si Feizul sama anaknya si Muncrat lagi negoisasi sama Ekrut.

Bingung mau ngapain, Akagi memilih untuk ikut Kaga nonton sinetron. Lagian, gak banyak yang bisa dilakuin dikamar ini. Dan yang pasti, Akagi berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan suara perutnya yang lagi konser _a capella_ itu. Udah laper berat, kebelet banget mau lari sekenceng-kencengnya ke Warung Makan Houshou yang persis didepan lapangan terbuka _Naval Base_ itu. Tapi... kalau misalnya dia ngebuka pintu, si Kaga nanya? Mau jawab apa hayo?

Masa iya mau bilang ngeliat atraksi kodok lompat-lompat? Kan nggak lucu.

Dan lagipula, kodok emang kerjaannya lompat-lompat kan?

Au ah.

Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara _volume_ TV yang disetel sampai 10 itu, hendak mendekati _volume full_. Suara yang penuh dengan pro-kontra, tangisan, serta hardikan dan beberapa bantahan dari sinetron yang Kaga senantiasa tonton itu. Diam-diam, meskipun Akagi tidak suka sinetron, ia memilih untuk menonton saja.

Yang pasti, ia betah menonton karena ada Kaga disampingnya sekarang.

Dan juga... sekarang ia tengah berusaha menikmati sinetron tersebut, sembari meredam suara merdu dari perutnya sekecil mungkin. Ia tak mau jika suara itu terdengar dan Kaga akan menyemprotnya habis-habisan setelah—

 _Kruyuk!_

—nya.

"Eh?" gumam Akagi kaget.

Bukan, itu bukan suara perutnya. Akagi sudah menekan suara perutnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi suara itu berasal dari...

Kaga.

"Um..." Kaga pun menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, malu. Terlihat dari semburat merah tipis tanda ketahuan belom makan.

Yeeee...

"Kaga-san... Lapar?" Akagi berusaha memastikan jika suara itu benar-benar dari Kaga. Jika benar, maka kesempatan makan ada. _Yes!_

"Err... I-iya..." ujar Kaga, malu-malu. Waks, Akagi serasa pengen ketawa sekarang. Ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama belom makan.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Akagi pun mendengus. Ia juga tak mau jika perutnya tiba-tiba nanti meledak karena tak tahan menahan rasa lapar yang kian detik meningkat.

"Ayo, kita ke Warung Makan Houshou-san, Kaga-san." Akagi tersenyum lebar setelah itu, lalu menarik pelan tangan Kaga dan berjalan menuju pintu.

* * *

"Hahaha." Si pemilik Warung Makan tertawa saja ketika melihat Akagi berdiri dengan wajah sumringah setelah membuka pintu geser, sedangkan Kaga yang dibelakangnya masih memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Eleh, padahal dibalik wajah datarnya dia nyembunyiin rasa malu, tuh.

"Sudah kuduga, mau jam berapa pun, kalian pasti datang." Houshou geleng-geleng kepala, lalu segera menuju tempat terbuka dimana ia membuat makanan. Ketika membuka pintu geser, sudah bisa dilihat kok tempat itu.

"Err... Ramen saja, 2 porsi." ujar Akagi, tak mau memilih menu yang aneh-aneh. Ya, dia sekarang yang akan bertindak sebagai pembayar makanan dengan uangnya yang kelewat dari kata 'pas' itu. Ya iya lah, uang 500 yen mau beli makanan mahal? Ya kali. Untungnya satu porsi ramen tak lebih dari 200 yen, pas banget.

"Akan segera datang." kata Houshou lalu mempersiapkan alat memasaknya, sementara Akagi dan Kaga duduk, persis dimeja yang tepat didepan tempat si empunya Warung Makan berekspresi dengan keahlian memasaknya.

Curi-curi pandang, Akagi menatap Kaga yang iseng melihat isi-isi buku menu, meskipun buku itu sudah sering sekali dibacanya jika menunggu makanan selesai di masak. _Buset... kok perasaan tiap hari Kaga makin cantik yah? Ah. Dia emang cantik, kok._

Akagi jadi terlarut dengan pemandangan Kaga disampingnya itu, sambil bertopang dagu. Delusinya tiba-tiba muncul dan dia mulai berpetualang, Ya elah...

"Akagi-chan." bisik Houshou, agar Kaga tidak menguping.

"Ya, Houshou-san?" tanya Akagi, merasa ada yang bertanya.

"Jadi... bagaimana? Sudah menyatakan cinta?" tanyanya lagi, dengan suara yang riang. Alias penasaran...

"Hah... yang pasti, sekarang bukan menyatakan cinta lagi. Houshou-san..." desis Akagi, sembari melihat Kaga, takut tiba-tiba ikutan ngomong. Kan gawat kalo dia nyadar sama percakapan mereka sekarang.

"Lho, lalu?" tanya Houshou, sembari meniriskan ramen dengan saringan.

"Yang ada aku ingin mengajaknya menikah," kata Akagi. "Dan... _kanmusu_ lorong asrama sebelah mau ngebantuin."

Houshou terdiam, melongo. Dia nampaknya butuh beberapa detik sebentar untuk menyambungkan pikirannya dengan perkataan Akagi beberapa detik tadi.

"HAH?! MENGAJAKNYA MENIKAH?!" Sontak Houshou berteriak, Akagi langsung kaget. Begitu juga dengan Kaga. Waduh...

"Eh, menikah? Siapa melamar siapa?" tanya Kaga penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aduh... Gawat!

"E-eh..." Houshou jadi gelagapan, dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri sekaligus meminta maaf kepada Akagi yang tengah memandangnya dengan pucat pasi. _Maafkan aku, Akagi-chan!_

"I-itu, si anu... Takao! Ya, si Takao! Takao melamar Atago!" Akagi ngeles, yee... jadi ngebawa nama si Takao nih.

"Wow," ujar Kaga. "Selamat untuk mereka berdua."

"Ya... mereka memang pasangan yang serasi, sih." kata Akagi. _Sip, tumben-tumbennya Kaga bisa kena boong._

"N-nah! Silahkan, selamat makan!" Houshou cepat-cepat menaruh nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramen itu lalu mencuci tangannya.

Ya, dan sekarang mereka sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Akagi makan kayak dikejar kereta, sedangkan Kaga makan secara perlahan-lahan dan tenang. Kelihatan kan, bedanya darimana?

Sudah habis semua sampai tetes terakhir, Akagi pun meminum air putih yang tadi disediakan oleh Houshou tadi dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Emang makanannya masih kurang, tapi ia tahu betul tidak punya uang yang banyak. Masa ngutang? Gak enak sama Houshou-san.

Selesai makan, Akagi lanjut ngeliatin Kaga dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kalau masalah ngeliatin Kaga, dia emang nggak pernah bosen. Ya namanya juga cinta, gimana sih?

" _Besok..._ " batin Akagi dalam hati.

" _Besok... semuanya sudah siap, semuanya sudah tertata rapi. Aku... duh... kok tiba-tiba jadi nerpes yak? Duh... oke, oke... pokoknya besok. Ajak nikah. Bilang alasan kenapa ngajak nikah dengan segenap hati, pembawaan jiwa, dan keyakinan diri. Semoga aja diterima deh..."_

* * *

"Selamat tidur, Akagi-san." kata Kaga, dan segera terlelap diatas futon-nya. Akagi hanya mengangguk saja.

...

" _Nah, ini dia Gi!" Tenryuu menyerahkan sebuah kabel lengkap dengan speaker kecil, serta benda kecil berwarna putih berbentuk bulat, dan tebal. Ada pengaitnya juga dibagian belakang._

" _Apaan nih?" tanya Akagi, ngapain dia dikasih ginian? Mau jadi polisi?_

" _Yeee... ini buat ngelamar besok. Dipake ya besok, penting." ujar Tenryuu sekenanya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Hiryuu dan Souryuu pun mengangguk-angguk._

" _Buat apaan? Emangnya kalau ngelamar make seragam polisi?" Akagi sempat ingin mengembalikan benda itu pada Tenryuu, tapi langsung disergah sama Hiryuu._

" _Eits! Itu kamera perekam dan_ recorder mini _. Pake ya, pergerakanmu dan apa yang kau katakan akan ketahuan oleh kami. Soalnya kan, momen penting enak aja nggak diliatin." kata Tenryuu, dan Akagi langsung cemberut._

" _Ah, masa kalau aku melamar harus diliatin sih? Malu." ujar Akagi tak terima. Ya iya lah, masa melamar diliatin sama orang? Dikira nggak_ awkward _apa._

" _Oh, ayolah. Kita ini mak comblangmu lho! Kita harus melihat adegan penting disetiap orang yang kami comblangkan, kan pada akhirnya jadi berbangga pada diri sendiri." Souryuu memasang muka memohon, dia udah kebelet banget pengen ngeliat adegan Ratu Bauksit melamar Muka Datar._

" _Err... iya deh, iya." Tak tega melihat temannya memelas, Akagi pun memilih untuk mengiyakan saja. Langsung ketiga_ kanmusu _didepannya lompat-lompat gak jelas._

" _Ok dah, Gi. Besok, dandan yang cakep ya! Ya... meskipun pada dasarnya kamu emang cakep sih." Tenryuu menepuk pundak Akagi dan tersenyum lebar. Akagi pun mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyum percaya dirinya. Dan 3 jempol teracungkan kedepan wajahnya._

...

"Duh..." Akagi mendesis, ketika mengingat adegan sebelum dia lari tergopoh-gopoh kekamarnya itu. Ia pun kemudian mengeluarkan benda yang diberi oleh Tenryuu dari kantong roknya dan menaruh benda itu di tempat yang bisa dijangkaunya. Kalo dibalik bantal kepalanya, takut rusak. Akagi kan kalo tidur... enggak pernah mau diem.

"Bodo, ah! Mendingan tidur aja!" kata Akagi pada akhirnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian langsung molor.

* * *

Nah, sekarang adalah hari yang udah dinanti-nantikan. Tenryuu udah bilang, Akagi bakal ngelamar Kaga nanti malem jam 9-an, di dermaga. Dan kamera perekam serta _recorder mini_ udah dikasih, jadi tinggal sinyalnya disambungin ke penerima sinyal yang Tenryuu pegang, colok ke TV, dan... tada! Keliatan deh, sesi ngelamarnya!

Berhubung Admiral lagi ada tugas diluar, maka kesempatan besar buat ngumpulin _kanmusu_ yang ada diruang Admiral, buat nonton si Akagi ngelamar. Dan yang pastinya semua udah pada setuju, apalagi si Nagato. Buset, dia malahan semangat banget.

"Wah, nggak nyangka si Akagi bener-bener mau ngajak nikah!" kata Hiryuu ketika lagi ngaso di dojo, ternyata rencana dia berhasil.

"Yoi, Hiryuu emang da bes deh. Rencananya berhasil." sahut Souryuu, sekaligus ikutan ngaso.

"Si Tenryuu juga manteb tuh, antisipasinya gede banget. Meskipun cincin nikah hasil belian bocah-bocah itu dan bunga gratisan dari si Yamato sih..." kata Hiryuu lalu tidur-tiduran dilantai kayu dojo.

"Tapi dikira-kira, Akagi itu nggak modal juga yak? Gile tu anak." ujar Souryuu. Ya emang sih, Akagi gak modal. Cincin yang beli anak-anak asrama sebelah, sedangkan bunga aja gratisan dari Yamato. Ah, keenakan dia.

"Bener juga. Au ah, yang penting nanti malem tinggal nonton aja. Untung layar TV diruangan Admiral gede, jadinya puas pas nonton." kata Souryuu sekenanya. Dan lagi, ruangan Admiral udah di modif, jadinya mirip kayak _home theater_ gitu... untung ada Kongou yang jago modif.

"Yoi dah, udah ah. Mau tiduran bentar, mumpung lagi adem." Hiryuu langsung nyari posisi enak buat tidur, dan ketika udah dapet langsung molor. Sekalian ngabisin waktu sampe malem dateng, pas ketika sesi ngelamar itu.

* * *

Udah jam 8 lewat 15 menit, dan Akagi lagi ngaca dikamarnya. Dia sisir rambut panjangnya itu dengan rapi, dan sebagus mungkin. Pokoknya udah dandan cakep dah, dan yang pasti muka dia lebih seger sekarang, tanda sedang jatuh. Jatuh kemana? Ke selokan. Ya jatuh kesiapa lagi sih kalo bukan Kaga? Au ah.

Meskipun tetep make baju sehari-harinya itu, tapi kali ini _muneate_ atau pelindung dadanya dia lepas, dikira gak berat apa. Pegel juga.

"Yosh, satu jam lagi." Akagi menghembuskan nafas tegang, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berusaha yakin.

Pelan-pelan dia buka bagian paling bawah lemari pakaiannya itu, kotak cincin hitam langsung cepet-cepet dia masukkin ke kantong roknya, lalu ngeliat bagian paling gelap tempat dia nyembunyiin bunga. _Hm, bunganya masih bagus. Masih seger, coba dicium dulu... wew, wangi. Oke dah, sip!_

Dan bunganya itu gak banyak-banyak amat, cuman dua. Satu _Daisy_ merah dan satunya lagi _Aster_ biru. Dan dia juga punya suatu alasan, kenapa dia cuman mau dua batang bunga yang masih **satu keluarga** * itu.

Dia juga udah bilang ke Kaga, mau ngobrol-ngobrol di dermaga sehabis makan malem. Katanya, udah lama juga gak ngobrol di dermaga, tempat pertama kali mereka kenalan sekaligus ngobrol, nostalgia gitu. Eaaaaa. Dan untungnya si Kaga bilang iya, oke dah! Komplit sudah!

 _Oh iya!_ , Akagi teringat sesuatu. Langsung dia ambil kamera perekam sama _recorder mini_ ditempat terdekat kemaren. Dikaitkannya kabel beserta _recorder mini_ itu dekat lehernya, dan memasang benda bulat putih yang dibilang kamera perekam itu dibagian yang kalo diliat nanti keliatan semuanya (?), entah dibagian mana. Rada susah sih ngaitinnya dibaju, untungnya Akagi bisa.

Akagi kembali ngaca, memastikan apa dia udah bener-bener yakin sama penampilannya. Udah cukup lama memandangi refleksi dirinya itu, dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan tapi berat. Sekarang dia bukan khawatir lagi, tapi GUGUP! YA IYALAH, MANA ADA COBA ORANG YANG NGELAMAR TANPA GUGUP? KEREN AMAT KALO ADA.

 _Trililit!_

Suara telepon berdering nyaring, dengan sigap Akagi mengangkat gagang telepon itu dan memulai percakapan duluan.

"Halo?" ujar Akagi.

" _Woy! Udah siap belom? Cieeee, yang mau ngelamar dikit lagi..."_

"Oh, kamu Ten. Dikirain siapa. Udah siap kok, rapi deh. Cakep. Tapi sekarang cuman gugup aja." Akagi sedikit terbata-bata.

" _Ya elah, gak usah gugup. Yakin aja, Gi. Gue dan yang laen dukung seratus persen kok."_

"Oke, oke. Makasih untuk partisipasinya selama ini yak, duh... jadi pengen peluk. Eaaaaa." Akagi berguyon lalu ngakak. Begitu juga dengan Tenryuu yang ketawanya segede gaban disebrang telepon.

" _Sip, udah pasang kamera perekam sama_ mini recorder _kan?"_

"Udah, udah. Santai aja. Duh, tiba-tiba nerpes nih Ten."

" _Banyak gaya ah, pokoknya santai aja. Tenang, rileks! Pasti bakal berhasil deh, seratus persen yakin. Nggak pake koma, nggak pake desimal, nggak pake kuadrat, nggak pake pangkat dua, nggak pake—"_

"Iya, iya. Rese ah. Oke dah, dikit lagi udah mau jam 9 nih, baru aja abis makan malem dan siap-siap. Tinggal nyamperin Kaga aja yang katanya ada keperluan sama anak-anak asrama sebelah." sergah Akagi cepet. Tenryuu emang totalitas kalo ngedukung, tapi kadang terlalu rame. Pusing juga sih dengernya, tapi makasih deh buat dia yang udah nyiapin cincin dan bantuin dapetin bunga segala.

" _Oke, gue tutup teleponnya ya Gi! Keberuntungan memihakmu! Bye!"_

"Oke, bye." Akagi menaruh gagang telepon ketempat semula, tangannya udah megang bunga, kotak cincin siap. Dan dia berjalan menuju pintu sekarang, hendak mencari Kaga.

Baru aja buka pintu, eh si Kaga udah didepannya. Duh! Hampir aja tabrakan, untuk si Akagi bisa ngerem. Langsung cepet-cepet dia sembunyiin bunga yang dia pegang dibelakang kakinya yang jenjang itu, dan menggenggamnya dengan sedikit kenceng. Kalo kekencengan bisa patah tangkainya, makanya sedikit aja kencengnya. Ea.

"Ah, Akagi-san." sapa Kaga dengan suara yang entah kenapa... terdengar halus dikuping Akagi.

" _Doumo_ , Kaga-san." Akagi menyapa balik lalu sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum, Kaga pun membalas senyuman itu. Dan mereka langsung berjalan menuju dermaga, tempat dimana Akagi diam-diam akan menyatakan seluruh uneg-unegnya dan melamar.

* * *

"Ah, sudah lama sekali ya tidak mengobrol disini." kata Kaga, lalu duduk ditepian dan mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke air yang dingin itu.

"Benar sekali." sahut Akagi sekenanya, ia ikutan duduk dan dengan cepat menaruh bunga yang dibawanya disampingnya. Tentu Kaga nggak bisa liat bunga itu.

"Bagaimana, eskpedisimu beberapa hari yang lalu?" Akagi merubah intonasinya selembut mungkin, memulai percakapan.

"Yah, _Abyssal_ tidak terlihat sama sekali. Dan juga beberapa bahan untuk pelengkap stok-stok _Naval Base_ ini cukup banyak yang terkumpulkan." jawab Kaga, masih dengan intonasi formalnya.

"Wah, Kaga-san memang hebat. Hahahaha." Akagi tertawa, Kaga hanya tersenyum saja.

"Admiral pergi kemana ya? Kayaknya dia bakalan lama tidak kembali." Akagi langsung mengganti topik. _Oke, perasaan obrolan ini mulai kerasa kaku, gantung._

"Tidak tahu, tapi nampaknya dia ada beberapa urusan dengan _Naval Base_ sebelah. Aku sempat melihatnya tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Admiral Nomura ditelepon." sahut Kaga.

"Ah, iya juga ya." tanggap Akagi dengan cepat.

 _Apa sekarang aja aku ungkapkan semuanya ya?_

 _Yodah deh, sekarang aja. Lama-lama suasana makin lempem soalnya._

"Kaga-san." panggil Akagi, intonasinya langsung berubah jadi sekseh gitu... ya pokoknya gimana lah. Intonasi kreasinya si Akagi.

"Ya?" tanya Kaga.

Akagi diam saja, dia pun menggenggam kedua tangan Kaga yang lebih kecil darinya itu, lalu beranjak berdiri dan tak lupa mengambil bunga disampingnya dan kembali menyembunyikannya dibelakang kakinya yang jenjang itu. Tentu Kaga ikutan berdiri, soalnya tangannya dipegang. Kalo enggak, ya jadi gak enak dong posisinya. Gimana sih?

Akagi langsung memberikan tatapan dalam, matanya yang berwarna senja menatap mata _sitrin_ Kaga dengan penuh arti. Penuh penjiwaan, dan sekaligus sedikit nafsu yang nyempil. Wakss.

"Terasa lama sekali ya, semenjak kita berkenalan." Akagi perlahan-lahan melepas genggamannya, dan diam-diam tangan kanannya merogoh kantong roknya—tanpa Kaga sadari.

"Ah, betul sekali." Kaga mengiyakan, tapi ekspresinya nampak kebingungan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akagi langsung memberikan bunga yang dari tadi disembunyikannya pada Kaga. Dan Kaga menerimanya, meskipun sedikit kaget dan ragu.

"Wah, bunga yang bagus. Akagi-san, ada apa? Tiba-tiba memberi bunga." komentar Kaga sembari mencium harumnya bunga itu.

"Itu bunga _Daisy_ dan bunga _Aster_. Bagus tidak, Kaga-san?" Akagi membuat jaraknya dengan Kaga sedikit lebih dekat, saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Bagus sekali, Akagi-san. Warnanya cantik." Kaga kembali berkomentar, dan kini sambil tersenyum manis.

 _Kaga-san... cantik sekali..._

"Yang merah itu, bunga _Daisy_ , memiliki makna kecantikan, kepolosan, keceriaan, dan simpati. Maknanya bagus ya?" Akagi mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Wah, maknanya bagus sekali. Lalu, kalau yang biru ini?" Kaga menunjuk bunga yang dimaksudnya.

"Kalau itu, bunga _Aster_. Memiliki makna kekuatan. Satu makna, tapi begitu berarti sekali menurutku." Akagi membuat tatapannya semakin dalam, tentu dengan penuh cinta.

"Itu makna yang cocok dengan bunga ini, menurutku." kata Kaga, lalu kembali mencium harum bunga yang dipegangnya.

"Makna itu, sama halnya dengan kita." Akagi mulai melancarkan serangan terakhirnya, hatinya juga udah berdebar kenceng. Keringat pelan-pelan bercucuran dari pelipisnya, grogi tiba-tiba bro.

"Eh?" Kaga memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wanita yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu—tinggi Kaga hanyalah sekupingnya Akagi— dengan kebingungan.

Akagi menghela nafas, lalu dengan sigap menunjukkan kotak hitam kecil dan membukanya, terpampang sudah cincin emas putih berkilau begitu indahnya, bersama dengan ornamen-ornamen indah yang mempercantik benda itu.

"Apa kau mau, menikah denganku?" ujar Akagi dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yang pasti, hatinya serasa mau meledak sekarang.

Hening. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kaga menatap Akagi tak percaya, sedangkan Akagi tak percaya bahwa dirinya sanggup mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dan tentu, pipi Akagi sekarang perlahan-lahan memerah. Cieeeeeeee...

Tiba-tiba... Kaga berjinjit lalu memeluk erat Akagi, bersamaan dengan air mata bahagia yang mengalir dipipinya. Dirinya sungguh terharu. Yang lagi nulis juga terharu nih.

"Kaga-san..." tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, Akagi balas memeluk. Tak percaya, bahwa semuanya akan jadi seperti ini.

"Dengan senang hati, Akagi-san." ujar Kaga pelan, lalu tersenyum lebar. Air mata bahagianya dibiarkan tetap menetes. Akagi pun langsung tersontak.

Lalu, Akagi menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manis wanita yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya ini. Sungguh, Akagi merasa bahagia sekali... sungguh bahagia. Ia merasa seperti, menggapai sesuatu yang besar dalam hidupnya.

"Kaga-san," Akagi kembali memeluk Kaga, lalu tersenyum lebar dan tangannya memegang pinggang Kaga lalu perlahan mengangkat Kaga ke udara. "Terimakasih."

"A-Akagi-san!" Kaga kaget ketika Akagi tiba-tiba mengangkatnya ke udara. Pun begitu, Kaga merasa bahagia juga. Sama seperti Akagi.

"Sekarang," Akagi perlahan-lahan menurunkan Kaga lalu tersenyum manis. "Kau akan bersamaku selamanya. Tentu, kali ini giliranku yang akan melindungi dan menopangmu."

"Ah, Akagi-san..." Kaga kembali tersenyum. Akagi juga ikut tersenyum dan menyeka air mata dipipi Kaga dengan jarinya.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi, Kaga-san. Aku mencintaimu." Akagi pun memegang tangan Kaga dengan erat, kini cincin pemberiannya sudah melingkar di jari manis Kaga. Tak tahan juga Akagi kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya dan kembali memeluk Kaga dengan erat.

Dan beginilah akhir dari kisah cinta mereka. Akagi dan Kaga, dua insan yang mencintai satu sama lain dengan sungguh-sungguh, sampai mereka mati. Tak perduli apapun lagi yang menghadang, mereka tidak akan bisa dipisahkan. Karena, tulusnya cinta mereka yang membuat mereka bersatu untuk selamanya.

 _Eh, perasaan kata-kata penutupnya terlalu keren yak? melenceng dari genre nih._

 _Au ah._

.

.

 **bonus**

 _Sementara itu di ruang Admiral..._

Suasana jadi rame seketika, layar TV gantung itu tengah menampilkan adegan Akagi menyatakan uneg-unegnya pada Kaga. Dan sontak, semua langsung heboh bukan main.

"YESSSS! YESSSS!" teriak Nagato, lompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Aku mencintaimu katanya! Anjeng, Akagi keren banget gilakkk! Gebleg itu anak!" Tenryuu jingkrak-jingkrak, anak-anak Divisi Penghancur 6 jingkrak juga.

"Huhuhu... keren banget..." Shoukaku menangis bahagia. Ya iya lah, siapa juga yang nggak bahagia dengan adegan kayak gitu?

"Anjir, akhirnya mereka nikah juga. Ajib dah ah!" Zuikaku bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Astaga... Akagi-chan sudah besar." Houshou, selaku emak-emak'annya (?) Akagi, ikut menangis juga. Terharu.

"Wah, beneran serius dia. Gebleg dah Akagi, da bes!" Musashi yang ikutan nonton juga ikut berbangga. Yamato apalagi, pas adegan Akagi ngasih bunga, wuaduh... senengnya bukan maen dia.

"Ternyata selama ini kerja keras kita nggak sia-sia ya, Sou!" Hiryuu tersenyum bangga, Souryuu pun ngangguk-ngangguk tanda setuju.

"Iya lah, siapa dulu yang comblangin?!" Souryuu memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

Hiryuu pun menghembuskan nafas lega, kerja keras mereka selama ini akhirnya ada hasil juga. Setidaknya, isi dompet mereka mulai sekarang nggak bakalan abis lagi karena Akagi sekarang udah nikah.

Ya setidaknya sih...

.

.

.

.

.

— **fin.** —

* * *

 **satu keluarga** ***** karena bunga _daisy_ dan _aster_ memiliki penampilan yang sama, maka diasumsikan mereka berdua adalah bunga yang sama. Dan juga, katanya sih itu faktornya as _ter_ dan _daisy_ satu keluarga. Katanya sih...

.

.

Eaaaaaaa! Hah, entah kenapa rasanya seneng buanget akhirnya bisa ngetik sampe di kolom ini. Duh, mood campur aduk pas ngetik penpiktion ini. Dan nggak nyangka juga bisa bikin fict sekali abis dengan alur kayak gini. Au ah, ini semua berawal dari diriku yang sempet mikir ' _Gimana ya jadinya kalau Akagi nyatain cinta ke Kaga? Wah, pasti bagus tuh._ ' Dan terbuatlah fict ini :'v

Ah, au ah. Biarlah semuanya berlalu :'v sekarang, ijinkan daku beristirahat sebentar setelah sudah berhari-hari mengeluarkan delusi juga menghabiskan 26 page di Ms. Word, serta berkutat dengan notebook jadul yang sekarang lagi sering-seringnya daku nistakan ini :'v

Silahkan untuk reviewnya dan beberapa sentuhan agar fict ini terasa hidup (?) Apalah. Dan terimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga hari kalian cerah selalu, wahahaha.

 **14:40**

 **02/08/2015**


End file.
